They're Back! PowerPuff Girls Z
by Super Sayain Goku Jr
Summary: Kaoru hasnt been hanging out with momoko very much recently. Could there be a reason for that? (MomokoxKaoru) yuri. Dont like, don't read.


They're Back! Powerpuff Girls Z Chapter 1: reintroductions *Voice Flashback, sometime before the time travel trip* "Girls, I haven't been doing my part to try and defeat Him. I proclaimed myself the leader and yet i haven't been acting like a leader. I need to be more level-headed. Damn it! I'm not going to chase every good looking boy anymore. Ever. I need to put my team, my best friends first. That is the ultimatum I have given myself!" Momoko says, apparently to the girls. *End* "It has been 2 years since we, the Powerpuff Girls Z, have defeated Him. We Re currently in our first year of high school.(10th grade) It is currently February 5th. The sun is setting in Tokyo City. Today was actually quite peaceable. Nobody had attacked. All was well in the world. Or so I had thought..." Momoko's voice narrated. *Kaoru* Kaoru throws a vase that had been given to her by one of her fangirls out the window. It smashed to pieces in the street. Her family was out of the house tonight. She flopped down onto her bed. "What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't be having those thoughts. That is so not like me. I despise everything girly! So why am I having these thoughts? An I giggled about it! At least I was alone. But still, I can't be having romantic thoughts about Momoko. She is one of my best friends. And I'm not lesbian. I mean, I liked that one guy and even went all out girly for him! So what the hell?" those were the thoughts going through her head. Kaoru started pondering what has happened since Him's defeat. The fact that their powers developed extremely quickly. They became far more powerful. Of course, Momoko developed ice breath. She wasn't jeolous, just shocked about it. How ironic: she developes the one power that would have put a stop to Him alot sooner only after Him was defeated. (basically they developed more of the powers seen on the original ppg.) Kaoru got off of her bed and picked up a standing framed picture. It was the three of them all smiling. Kaoru smiled and set it back down. Then she sighed. So much is different. I know that Momoko is probably wondering why I will hang out with Miyako and not her. Momoko probably jumped to the conclusion that I am starting to dislike her. If only she knew it was the exact opposite. Even though I wish it wasn't like this, i have to accept this. I have to own up to my feelings. The fact that I'm in love with my best friend and fellow super-heroine. Momoko." Kaoru then took the compact in her ppgz belt and flipped it open. They had been updated. Now they were like privated cell phones that can't be monitered and could only contact the lab, the mayor, or one of the other powerpuffs. She sent a video call to her. When Momoko didn't answer her last night, Kaoru flew over to Miyako's. She told her she wanted a few new outfits. She had wanted them to be a bit more feminine than her normal outfit but not to the extreme as when she had the crush on the muscular upperclassman. She also told Miyako that all she needed to know was she had a crush. (Link to outfit end of chapter.) *Momoko* It was another normal day for Mokomo. She had went to school and spent the rest of her free time on homework, volunteer work, and of course which outfit to wear on her date! Just another day in her life! But now it was ending and all that was left to do was keep up with her beauty routine. As she combed through her long orange locks, she could not help but notice that something was off. Every time she would invite Kaoru to hang out with her and Miyako she would refuse. But, she would hang out with Miyako if it was without her. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen much of Kaoru. She sighed as she put her air up in a braid. Couldn't let her hair get tangled! Mokomo threw herself into her bed and began to wrap the blankets round her body. Was Kaoru avoiding her? She laid there and thought off everything she could have done to offend Kaoru. Before she fell asleep she decided that she would talk to her and see what was up once and for all! *A/N: /cgi/ set?id= 51513184 a friend of mine did this outfit. The outfit in the story is the same minus the earings and bangles and plus some length to the skirt. Yeah, i know, i neglected Miyako. She doesn't have much part in this story. You will get her POV from time to time but this whole shtick is more focused on the Kaoru and Momoko. Don't forget, plz R&R!


End file.
